Subscription television service users often have multiple set-top box devices located throughout their homes. For example, a user may have a different set-top box device for each television located within the user's home. In this manner, the user may access media programs or otherwise interact with the subscription television service regardless of which television he or she is viewing.
Each set-top box device included in a plurality of set-top box devices located in a user's home may be paired with a different remote control device. Through a remote control device, a user is able to control a set-top box device that is paired with the remote control device, but is not able to control other set-top box devices located in the home of the user.
However, the user may desire or need to use a remote control device to control a set-top box device other than the set-top box device that is currently paired with the remote control device. For example, a remote control device may be paired with a first set-top box device located in a first room at a user's house. In some cases, the user may want to carry the remote control device from the first room to a second room in order to use the remote control device to control a second set-top box device located in the second room (e.g., if the remote control device currently paired with the second set-top box device is lost). Unfortunately, the user will not be able to control the second set-top box device because the remote control device is currently paired with the first set-top box device, not the second set-top box device. This undesirably results in the second set-top box device not recognizing a command that is sent from the remote control device and that is intended to control the second set-top box device. In addition, if the remote control device uses BLUETOOTH or other non-infrared based wireless signals, this may result in the command intended to control the second set-top box device undesirably being executed by the first set-top box device.